Journeys Of The Higher God : Tamers Arc
by Rikku Maikeruzu
Summary: What happens when a reincarnated wish dragon gains the power to grant any wish and the freedom to only grant his own? He creates his own multiverse, takes his kinky girlfriend who doesn't mind sharing with him and stops apocalypses as a pastime. Next Stop, Digimon Tamers World!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author, Axel and Kara : "Welcome to Journeys Of The Higher God!"_**

**_Author : I'm Rikku,_**

**_Axel : I'm Axel Pronounced Axe-El_**

**_Kara : And I'm Kara_**

**_Rikku : And this is my new series! And the prologue Chapter!_**

**_Axel and Kara : Rikku does not own Digimon or any other series that may pop up in this story but he does own any oc characters he created like us. And yes we rehearsed this so we could say this all at the same time in perfect sync while creepily tilting our heads with manic grins on our faces just so we could creep you out!_**

_'Remind me again just WHY the god who created the multiverse is attending a college class on mythology when you basically wrote it?'_ Kara said telepathically from across the classroom. _'Because if I'm going to stop the what's coming I need to blend in and seem like an average college student. Afterall it's not like people who look to be in their early twenties can be anywhere but college these days without looking like a deadbeat. Besides, I never get bored with these classes. Just because I either created a universe or created the gods who created a universe doesn't mean I choose or immediately know what everybody believes and writes in their mythology. _

_I'm perfectly happy not being worshiped by anybody just so long as dragonkin know about me. I created this multiverse so I'd never be bored and always have another adventure around the corner. Stopping an apocalypse is my favorite pastime afterall.'_ Axel said in response. _'Yeah, that and sex with the various girls you bring along on these adventures. I may be the first of them and the only one from our original universe that you didn't create but that doesn't mean I don't mind sharing. Just so long as I give the approval of who I share with.'_ Kara said_ 'Yeah, a few digimon with biological hybrid and human forms and several pokemon with hybrid and human forms to be precise but it's not like I fuck all my digimon, just three out of several dozen or so. _

_Anyways enough about that. On with the story if the author doesn't mind me breaking the fourth wall.'_ Axel said (Go ahead. You're a god, do what you want.)_ 'Fourth what? And what's this about an author and a story?'_ Kara asked_ 'Never mind. Let's just focus on the mythology class.' 'Fine then, don't mind me. I'll just continue to wonder if you've finally cracked after all these eons.'_

**"My name is Axel. In the original universe I was a reincarnated wish dragon who not only gained enough power to grant any wish, but also the freedom to grant my own. As such I created a multiverse and now me and my small group of friends (And Lovers) travel the multiverse stopping apocalypses. Next stop, Shinjuku, Tokyo in the Digimon Tamers Universe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi Guys! Long time no type! Sorry about that but I've been way busier than I thought I'd Be. As For the challenge in a review from Pokemonfan (Hard to believe you actually got that without having to add numbers to it Thumbs up to you) I think I will do it but sometime Later. I too am a big fan of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire But if I write a story like that I'll probably have to start one of the two over again sometime later so I can write it as I play and always have what Happens in the game fresh in my mind when I write and use that as a base. I will be writing that challenge but that in addition to the other pokemon story I have planned and this one is a bit much right now. It will get written as I really like your idea but it will take awhile before I get started on it. I've also Gotta put alot of thought into exactly how I'll get the pairings to happen but it's not impossible so once i've got that all planned out and the pokemon on my omega ruby, (As that's the one i'll be starting over with) I'll get started on it. Anyways Axel, If you wouldn't mind,**

**Axel : Rikku doesn't own Digimon or any other series that may pop up but he does own me and any particular incarnations of characters that he creates like my lovely ladies. Axel Out!**

"I looked around the classroom with my view passing from Kara, to the teacher then the students till I caught sight of a student with blue hair and recognized him as one of the tamers I'll be helping. I looked around further and spotted a guy with messy brown hair and a pair of goggles on his head who was ignoring the class and chatting to a couple dudes about digimon cards." "Ahem!...Takato! Kazu! Kenta! Pay attention to class!" The mythology teacher Miss Asagi said as she called them out on their inattention. "Sorry Miss Asagi. I'll try not to let it happen again." The boy now named Takato said as he put a box of cards away in his backpack. I shared a quick glance with Kara and we silently agreed that if he was wearing goggles that meant guilmon had been born and sure enough I heard the fire alarm go off signaling guilmon's encounter with the headmaster.

As the class evacuated I overheard some students talking about the headmaster cracking and seeing a red dinosaur and I glanced at Takato and saw panic in his eyes as he runs off to search for guilmon. I see Henry go after him and decide to follow. Along the way I take out my Xross Arc and stay in the shadows with Kara holding her Xross Arc close behind me soon I see them all on the roof after takato's found guilmon and decide to leave for now and Kara leaves with me.

Deciding to skip the rest of the day Kara and I left for home. 'looks like everything went off without a hitch today.' Kara said through telepathy. I sent a nod her way and pulled a couple sets of earbuds out of my watch and handed her a pair and put the other pair in my ears and pressed the screen on my watch and a holographic display came up and I tapped the music icon and then the voice control icon and said "Play Ignorance by Paramore." and both sets of earbuds started playing the song I chose and the holographic display vanished and the touch screen on the watch lit up with a pause button, a menu button to the right of that and a voice control icon to the left of the pause button.

I then continued our telepathic conversation and said 'Well since everything went off without a hitch why don't we go home. Hey guys! You there?' I said directing the latter half of my thoughts to the digimon in the digivice. Next thing I know the voices of a PoweRenamon named Renay, a NeoAgumon named Blitz, a Gatomon X named Kari, a BlackGatomon X named Raven, a Veemon X named Vera, a Gabumon X named Gabby, a Wormmon X named Winfry, and Finally an Impmon X named Cass all blasted into my head saying their various greetings.

Then the digimon from Kara's Digivice came in and I heard A Shoutmon named Shane, a Ballistamon named Bill, a Dorulumon named Derick, a Sparrowmon named Sherry, an Agumon X named Auggie, a Knightmon named Jack, a NeoStarmon named Tex, a Pickmon named Lex, and three Mushroomon Named Larry, Moe, and Curly, a NeoCyberdramon named Ringo, and a Deckerdramon named Dennis all said their greetings as well.

Finally I directed a thought to the pokemon in a crystal on my watch and heard the girls chime in namely an Eevee named Eva, a rare Female Gallade named Tara, a Charizard named Rayna, a Gardevoire named Lizzie, a Lopunny named Lola, a Mewtwo named Kim, a Goodra Named Donna, a Lucario named Lyra and finally a Raichu named Roxy. Overall this is the "Small" group of friends I bring with me on these adventures.

The digimon i'm in a relationship with are Renay, Angel, and Raven. For those of you who don't know a PoweRenamon is a rare subspecies of Renamon that has light blue tips to the ears, no gloves, a light blue power symbol like you'd see on the power button on a remote on the shoulders and thighs and green irises in a black sclera for eyes rather than blue irises in a black sclera for normal Renamon. While normal Renamon are known to have the power of a low to mid champion digimon even though they're rookies PoweRenamon are known to be as powerful as low to mid ultimate level digimon.

Anyways now as we headed home we all continued our telepathic chatter mostly on meaningless stuff until I looked up as I saw a flash and a blue beam of light arose somewhere in the park. Good, I could use a decent fight. As I approached the digital field I held out my Xross Arc and read the details of the digimon.

Grademon Vice : Mega level, A once noble knight turned evil when infected by an attack from a virus type. Moves : Cross Blade, Grade Slash.

("Hi Guys! Axel here breaking the fourth wall again. If some of you are wondering why Grademon Vice is a mega... Well explaining that is why I broke the fourth wall. Ya see when I created my multiverse I created a lot of worlds based on anime, manga, books, shows, and games I liked in my original universe and when creating the digimon aspect of my multiverse I changed the evolutionary line of digimon to Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Mega, Ultimate, and finally Super Ultimate as I thought mega coming after ultimate and before Super ultimate didn't make much sense so I swapped the names. Anyways now that That's explained I'm gonna patch up the wall I broke and get back to the story.")

"Okay then, Reload Vera!" I said as Vera the Veemon X appeared from my digivice in a white flash. I pulled out a card and changed it from normal to blue then to Purple and swiped it through the card slot. "Digimodify! Warp Digivolution Activate!"

"Veemon X Warp Digivolve too...ULFORCE VEEDRAMON!" Vera said

Now Vera stood tall at 13 feet and charged at Grademon Vice and used it's vambrace to slash with an Ulforce Slash and Grademon Vice jumped to the side and swiped out with his blade with a cry of Grade Slash But an energy shield came from Vera's right Vambrace and blocked the slash and Vera held up the other vambrace and dropped the shield and fired a blue energy bolt from her left vambrace with a cry of Ulforce Shot. And it hit Grademon Vice in the chest and knocked it back and then while it was stunned Vera slashed once with her right vambrace and again with her left vambrace and deleted Grademon Vice.

Vera then degenerated to her Rookie level and walked back to me holding her right hand up in a v for victory then I held up my fist and we bumped fists and she jumped back in my Xross-Arc in a flash of white and I headed home. Oh well just another day in the life of a Higher God.


End file.
